


Jealous Green

by xDariix



Series: Green [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Loki, Jötunn Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Possessive Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDariix/pseuds/xDariix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re nearly twenty-one and you’re only now moving on from the man who stole your heart. So of course he would show up when you’re in the middle of a date.</p><p>A Reader x Loki fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry for the break. I've had a hectic month with extended family members visiting left and right. Fret not, I've not abandoned this and here is the next part.  
> Although, this might be a bit of a disappointment because there is minimal Loki.

“Hello, (Y/N).”

You turn around at the sound of your name. A man of about twenty-four is standing there, looking at you with a nervous smile. He’s shifting from foot to foot, hands wringing together in a display of anxiety like you’ve never seen before.

“Hey, Dylan.” You say and smile shyly at him.

“Shall we?” he asks and offers you his arm.

You loop your arm through his and Dylan leads you into the restaurant. Looking around, you notice that it’s very classy and you wonder how Dylan managed to get reservations.

Once you’ve been directed to your seats and Dylan – being the gentleman he is – helps you in, you are instructed to look at your menu.

Even with all the money you have, you never felt like visiting high end restaurants and eating food with names that are impossible to pronounce. McDonalds and KFC are just fine for you. Not to mention, you’re a pretty badass cook, if you do say so yourself. But at the moment you’ll have to make-do with what’s in front of you.

You goggle at the menu, unsure of what is what and if you can get fries with it. Dylan seems to notice your bewilderment and you can see him suppressing a laugh out of the corner of your eye.

You raise an eyebrow at him. “I’m sorry if I don’t know all the fancy names to all these fancy food.” You tell him, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Dylan is unable to conceal his laugh this time. “Sorry…just, I remember when I first came here.” He says between giggles, “I was pretty much the same.”

You roll your eyes and return to looking at your menu. “So, got any suggestions for me?”

“Well, you might want to try the _asdfghjkl_.” Dylan tells you, “It’s pretty nice.”

You blink.

“The ass–what? Did you just smash your face on the keyboard?” you ask and Dylan laughs.

When the waitress comes, Dylan makes your order for you and insists they add a side of fries for you. You beam at him. Considerate, funny, cute…this one’s definitely a keeper.

You remember the day you first met earlier in the year, when you were seated next to him during Biology and the two of you pretty much flirted all the way through class. Until last week, when Dylan was finally brave enough to ask you out on a date. Who were you to object?

“So (Y/N), tell me something about you?” Dylan says after a short silence.

“You know plenty about me.”

Dylan fake-pouts. “All I know is that you hate Biology and Chemistry and that you never take off that bracelet of yours.”

You unconsciously begin rubbing your hand over the bracelet Loki gave you. “Alright, how about we play 20 Questions?” you suggest and Dylan nods enthusiastically. “Okay. Um…what’s your favorite book?”

“Hmm…it would have to be the ‘A Song of Ice and Fire’ series.” Dylan replies and you can’t help but agree. George R. R. Martin is a beast. “Previous boyfriends?”

You raise an eyebrow. “Cutting to the chase, are we?” You ask, then reply, “I’d say no…but…I mean…I did kiss this guy once…” You shrug, unsure of what you and Loki really were. It’s been three years and you haven’t seen him since he gave you a ton of frostbites.

At that thought, your hand absently goes up to stroke your neck where there is still a pale handprint on your skin. It doesn’t hurt anymore, but the first few weeks were _painful_. You wince as you remember the doctor’s face contorted with shock when you went to see her after being unable to handle the pain. She had automatically prescribed you pain meds and billions of ointments, while asking countless questions. You had lied your way around it and while she still regarded you skeptically, she let it pass.

You remember the pain you felt every time you moved your head due to the strain it put on your neck. And you feel all the more terrible on Loki’s behalf. You pray to God that he didn’t witness the pain he put you through. And if he did, you hope he knows that you’ve already forgiven him.

But you haven’t seen him for almost three years…except…well you did see him…

…On the news. Last year, on the TV, you saw the damage he did in Germany and New York. You watched as he revealed his plan to rule the world. And six superheroes, one of which was his brother, who fought to stop Loki and his alien army. You’d seen on TV, how his brother had taken Loki away in chains, back to Asgard with some weird blue contraption. He’d had quite a bit of bruises and scars on his face. The look in his eyes, despite how far the camera was, made you believe that he was in an internal fight.

You wish he’s okay.

Dylan’s eyes are narrowed and zeroed in on where your hand is still stroking your neck. You awkwardly lower your limb and smile at him nervously.

There is a long silence.

“(Y/N)…” Dylan’s voice finally says quietly, “Did he hurt you?”

You blink. What?

“Wha-what makes you think that?” You ask, bewildered.

Dylan shrugs. Then awkwardly gestures at your neck with his flailing hands. “I don’t know, maybe the way you touched your neck when I mentioned ‘previous boyfriends’? Or the way you winced, like you’re remembering something bad?”

“It’s not like that…” you say.

Then at Dylan’s inquiring look, you wonder how you’re going to explain that Loki – with whom you’ve been in love with since you were sixteen – unintentionally gave you frostbite and decorated your hair with icicles. Or the fact that he’s an Asgardian-turned-Jotunn and was unable to control his body temperature. Or the fact that you haven’t seen him for three years but you’re still kinda in love with him but are trying to move on and Dylan seems like the perfect guy since he makes you smile so much.

“It’s…complicated.” You settle with and offer him your best smile, but you’re sure you just look constipated.

“That’s what all abuse victims say.” Dylan states. He leans in and takes your hand in his. “Look, (Y/N), I know how hard it is for the victims to admit that they’re victims. But–”

“Two _asdfghjkls_ with a side of fries and two complementary glasses of champagne as ordered.” A waitress’ voice says, causing both you and Dylan to jump in your seats. Your food is set down and she leaves with a bow and a sweet, “Enjoy!”

You gently pull your hand back from Dylan and say, “Look, I swear, I’m not an abuse victim. This…” you gesture to your neck, “…is the result of me being stupid and getting frostbite. And Loki…” Ouch. Saying the name sounds painful to your tongue. “Um… _Loki_ was just present when it happened. It was actually the last time I saw him, because he thought it was his fault and he felt super guilty. So he…left.”

Dylan just stares. It doesn’t look like he believes you.

“Can we please just drop it?” You ask. Talking about Loki is making tears involuntarily spring into your eyes and your throat hurt.

Being the perceptive person he is, Dylan takes a fry and puts it in his mouth. “So…20 Questions. I believe it was your turn.” He says with a cheeky smile.

You can’t believe how you’ve landed a date with the most perfect guy in the world. You smile at him gratefully then ask him, “Okay…um previous experiences? How many ladies have you charmed with that face of yours? Or men. I’m not judging.”

Dylan smirks at you and you blush and busy yourself with your food to avoid looking at him. You pretty much called him cute to his face…on your first date.

“That was two questions.” He says.

“Yeah, but they technically mean the same thing.”

Dylan laughs then says, “Well…you’ll be shocked to know that I’ve only ever had one girlfriend. Ever.”

“Really?” you ask, astonished. “No way.”

“Why? Do I seem like the type of guy who moves fast or something?”

You roll your eyes. “No, you’re one of those sweet ones that can’t say ‘no’ to anyone that asks him out.” You tell him.

“Aww, you think I’m sweet!” Dylan says. You see a hint of a blush on his cheeks and can’t help but smile at him.

“So?” You question him, “The lucky girl? Who is she? Do I know her?”

Dylan shrugs. “I dated her back in high school and we’ve been on and off since. She’s a bit…ah, if I put it nicely…temperamental. A little destructive? Just…last year, I felt that we don’t really belong together…? So we…broke up…?”

He seems unsure. Just like you.

“Hey, that’s like me.” You tell him and put your hand over his. “You feel like there’s only one person in the world for you and now that they’re gone, you’re trying to take a step forwards, see if you can find someone who’s less destructive or less…” you pause. Because in your eyes, Loki is flawless. And _God_ , you want him back so bad. “I guess he was very hesitant in pursuing a relationship with someone younger…?” you offer weakly.

Dylan raises his eyebrows. “How old was he?” he asks.

“He’d be like thirty-five now…I think…”

 _More like eight-thousand something_ …

“Wow…” is all Dylan is able to say. Then he raises his champagne glass. “To new beginnings.”

You raise yours. “To new beginnings.”

The two of you clink your glasses together then take a sip.

“Hello (Y/N),” An all-too-familiar British voice says and you feel a hand on your shoulder. “Long time, no see, pet.”

You promptly choke, mid-sip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what'd you think? Did you like Dylan? I kinda imagined him to look like Dylan O'Brien – since I have a major crush on him – hence the name, but you can imagine him to look like any guy you like (except perhaps Loki). Also, I sincerely apologize for the 'fancy food' that I invented. I couldn't think of any so yeah, I just did a keyboard smash. :P  
> Expect the next chapter soon!


	2. Three Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> So I didn't intend to post this today. But since it's Valentines Day, thought I might as well give you all a treat. Here's the next chapter!   
> One more thing, this part takes place after Thor 2, but instead of [SPOILERS] faking his death and somehow ending up on the throne of Asgard, Loki returns to Earth to see the reader.  
> Enjoy!

It takes you a good two minutes, three hovering waitresses and two men awkwardly patting your back to bring you back from almost choking to death.

By the time you’ve recovered, you see that there is a chair pulled up next to you. And on that chair is…

“Loki?!” You cry, and you hate that your voice breaks.

Because, yeah. That’s where he is. Decked out in formal Midgardian clothing, sitting beside you and smirking at you like it’s an everyday thing to make you choke.

His hair has grown longer and his eyes seem harder, colder, but there is still a hint of affection in those blue orbs.

“What?!” Dylan exclaims. “As in _Loki_ Loki?!”

“The one and only.”

Before you can make a scene, you abruptly stand up, chair backing with an embarrassingly loud _screech_. Then you grab your handbag and your coat, and walk out of the restaurant.

You’re not even out the door before you stumble and nearly fall on your face. You grab onto the closest thing and your shoe slips off. Deciding that looking back would be worse than losing a shoe, you hold your head up high and continue walking.

Graceful. As. Fuck.

You’re so thankful that you’re not wearing heels. If you were, you’d be walking with an awkward limp. Granted, walking in one shoe is still super annoying and uncomfortable, but you’ll deal.

So long as you’re not looking at Loki’s stupid face. Smirking at you, like he has any right to just stroll back into your life.

You hear voices calling your name, but you keep walking. Out the door and into the street. You’re about to look around for your car when you remember that the traffic was too much for you to drive, so you’d taken the bus.

With a sigh, you look around for a taxi to flag down.

“(Y/N), wait!” you hear Dylan’s voice call.

Then you realize that in your haste to get away from Loki, you’d totally forgotten about Dylan. You turn to see him jogging towards you, your shoe in his hand. Loki is nowhere to be seen, so you allow him to catch up to you.

“I’m sorry…” you tell him as he nears you. “I…I panicked. I didn’t mean to run away like that…”

Dylan shakes his head, “Its’ okay. I understand.” He replies, “So…things must have ended pretty badly for you to react like that.”

“Gee, ya think?” You say sarcastically and Dylan give you a cute lopsided grin. You sigh, then say seriously, “Look Dylan…can we please talk later. There’s a little _someone_ I’m trying to avoid at the moment.”

Dylan smiles and shakes his head fondly. “I don’t think avoiding him would work out for either of you.”

“I know. But right now, I don’t want to have anything to do with him.” You tell him, “He doesn’t get to come back and pretend that everything is alright. Because it’s not. He was the one who left. Not me. And I…I missed him so much…” you stop yourself from talking because your throat is suddenly feeling too tight.

“Then confront him.” Dylan says in a soft voice, “This isn’t just going to go away, (Y/N).”

“I haven’t seen him in almost three years.” You say, voice shaking and eyes stinging. “I doubt this is _ever_ going away.”

Dylan moves closer to you and gently puts his hands on your upper arms. “Then talk to him, get closure.” He all but whispers, “You owe that to yourself, don’t you think?”

You don’t trust yourself to speak, so you nod. This earns you a genuine smile from Dylan. And you give him a watery smile back.

“If you need me there, just let me know, okay?”

You nod again and Dylan pulls you into a hug. When you pull back, he hands you your shoe.

You blush and take it from him with an awkward, ‘thanks’.

“Need a ride home?” he asks.

You nod a third time.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It’s dark by the time Dylan drops you off at your apartment. You’re about to enter when you notice that he’s hovering expectantly by the doorway.

“You sure you’ll be alright?” he asks, voice soft.

You roll your eyes. “I’m twenty, Dylan. Not a child.” you tell him, “Don’t mom me.”

Dylan raises an eyebrow, looking at you in astonishment. “When have I _ever_ mom’d you?”

_Oh, he wants to play that game, does he? Bring. It. On._

“Remember when you were driving me to work the other day? And we hit an unexpected speedbump? Guess who totally soccer-mom’d me?” You lean against your door and cross your arms across your chest, looking up at him smugly.

Dylan lets out a whistle. “Low blow, (Y/N).” he says shaking his head in feigned disappointment. Then he smirks. “Maybe I was just using that as an excuse to feel you up.”

You both stare at each other. Then burst into laughter.

“Mom or pervert, I don’t know what’s worse.” You giggle.

“Hmm, I don’t know, I felt like I was walking a fine line between them.” Dylan shoots back almost instantly.

It takes a while for both of your laughter to die down.

“Umm…well…thanks for taking me home.” You say, voice coming out rather shy.

Dylan nods vigorously. “Anytime. Yeah…uh…yeah…”

And you thought _you_ were the awkward one.

“I’m just gonna…” You motion with your hand at your still closed door. “Y’know, I’m kinda tired…” You back up and bump into said door. “And-and…uh…”

Never mind. Your awkwardness beats Dylan’s by a mile.

“Yeah. Uhh…yeah. My roommate’s gonna be wondering…yeah…” He starts backing up, nearly tripping down the few steps at the entrance. “Um…see you soon…” With that, he turns and starts heading back to his car.

You stare at his retreating form.

‘See you soon’. You didn’t even set a future date. Was Dylan not into you? Or was he intimidated by Loki? Does he think that since Loki is back, you’ll put Dylan out of your mind completely?

Just as he’s getting into his car, you quickly call out, “Dylan, wait!”

He pauses and turns back to you as you run up to him. You pause a few steps away.

“Yeah…?” He asks, voice a little shy, if you’re not mistaken.

But you’re feeling pretty timid yourself. So you – being the awkward person that you are – just stare at him for a good two minutes.

“Umm…(Y/N)?” Dylan asks.

_Now or never, (Y/N). It’s now or never._

You sigh, deciding to get straight to the point. You take a hesitant step towards him, then say seriously, “Look Dylan…I just wanted to say…that I liked where we were going. And just because Loki is back, it-it doesn’t change anything. I’m not one of those damsels that fall back into the arms of her first love just because he’s suddenly available. Just…I want to do this. If you’re still up for it, that is.”

Dylan steps closer to you. “Yeah.” He says, and is that nervousness you’re detecting in his voice? “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Your heart swells with affection as he smiles and his honey colored eyes crinkle at the edges. God, he’s so adorable!

Almost simultaneously, you get up on your tippy toes, while Dylan leans down, both with the intention to share a kiss.

“A little soon for that, don’t you think?” A voice asks and both you and Dylan jump away from each other. You turn to see Loki standing directly behind you, _smirking_. “I waited almost ten years to kiss her. And here you two are, already locking lips after knowing each other for barely a year.”

“Ten years…?” You repeat slowly. You’ve quickly done the math in your head and it doesn’t add up. You were six when you first met, eighteen when you first kissed. “Shouldn’t it be twelve years?”

Loki looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Loki…?” You enquire.

“Uhh…um…well…” You’re pretty sure this is the first time you’ve ever heard Loki stutter, “You see, my love…you may or may not have been asleep at the time…”

“Also, how do you know how long (Y/N) and I have known each other?” Dylan asks.

“I also may or may not have been–”

“Stalking us?” Dylan cuts in, sounding a little hysteric. He seems to be staring intently at Loki. His eyes are squinting, as if trying to recognize him from somewhere. Then you realize that he’s probably going to come to the conclusion that Loki was responsible for that little episode in New York.

Loki rolls his eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself. I’ve only been stalking (Y/N).” He pauses at the twin death glares he’s receiving. “Also, isn’t stalking too harsh of a word?”

“Doesn’t make it any less creepy.” Dylan shoots back.

“You are not worthy enough to court (Y/N)!”

“Are you saying _you_ are?!”

“You dare call me unworthy?”

“Yeah, I think I just did.”

“You puny mortal! I will slay you and present your heart to (Y/N)!”

“Did you just call me ‘puny mortal’? What, did you step out of a Shakespeare play or something?”

“I have no idea what that means! But that matters little.”

“Three years…”

Your whisper stops Loki in the middle of reaching into his coat for something, most likely a weapon. Both men turn their gaze to you.

“(Y/N)…” Loki murmurs, unable to stop himself from taking your hand in his, “My love…”

You look up at him, eyes brimming with tears. “You were gone for three years. And all that time, you were watching me…?”

“More like stalking.” Dylan mutters under his breath.

Loki shoots him a glare.

“Were you watching me when I cried myself to sleep every night? Were you watching me when I begged, _on my knees_ , for you to come back? Tell me Loki, did you enjoy watching me suffer?”

“Of course not.” Loki whispers, “My love, you know I hate it when you’re in pain…”

“Do I, Loki?” You choke out, “Do I really know you anymore?”

Loki’s hand comes up to cradle your cheek and you close your eyes, letting a few tears escape. “I hurt you, (Y/N). You must understand…you’ve no idea how much it pained me to leave. But…I…had to…”

“I think I’ll just leave…” Dylan awkwardly states.

He starts to walk back to his car, but you quickly pull yourself away from Loki and take Dylan’s hand. “Don’t…” You tell him, “I meant what I said earlier.”

Dylan smiles at you while Loki huffs impatiently in the background.

“I know.” Dylan says and takes your hands in his, “But right now, you need to talk to him. He owes you an explanation and I feel that you two need your privacy.” He leans down and kisses you on the cheek, then pulls back, blushing. “I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

You nod with a love-struck smile while Loki growls angrily behind you.

“Bye…” you whisper as Dylan starts the car and drives away. You stare after him for a while. Then whirl back around, walking straight past Loki to get into your apartment.

“Rude.” Loki mutters under his breath and follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You likey?


	3. Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I'm so sorry for posting this so late and that it's so short! I've had a hectic few weeks and I still have a lot of hectic days ahead because I'm about to do something very brave and perhaps very stupid. So yeah, stress has been a daily part of my life. Apologies in advance for future neglection coming from me! (I don't think neglection is a word! See?! I'm losing it!!!!)

The two of you don’t speak a word. Loki watches quietly as you hang your coat on the coatrack, slip off your shoes and go into the bathroom to change into your pajamas. He makes to follow you into the bathroom (What the hell, Loki?), but you’re quick to shut the door in his face.

When you enter your bedroom a few minutes later, it is to Loki sitting at your study table, staring into space. He notices your presence quickly and his icy eyes track you as you turn off the light slip into your bed. You glare back, daring him to join you.

He doesn’t.

Good.

You curl up into a fetal position and face away from Loki. From here, you can see the sky from your window. You watch the stars unblinkingly for several minutes, trying to recognize the stars based on the astronomy class you took way back in high school. You used to be completely hopeless at it. But Loki was an amazing teacher. He taught you things about space that no one on Earth should know. He told you about the Solar System…and beyond, where even satellites and telescopes couldn’t dream of exploring.

“What are you thinking about, (Y/N)?” Loki finally asks. His voice is soft, hesitant, as if speaking to a terrified animal.

You feel a surge of smugness at that, knowing you intimidate Loki enough for him to be at least slightly nervous. Then you feel warm and fuzzy, knowing that he’s nervous and hesitant because he cares about you. He wants to get back in your good graces.

But you won’t make it that easy for him. You’ve had almost three years to mull everything over; why his attention fell to you when you were six, why he cares about you so much, why he left, why he didn’t return. And seriously, what the _fuck_ was he doing in New York, killing people and destroying buildings, declaring himself the king of Earth? You barely have any answers. But you do have a lot of questions.

Humans barely live to see past eighty. And Asgardians and Jotunns and majority of all the other alien species out there live hundreds and thousands of years. Loki was eight-thousand, for God’s sake!

Why then, was his attention drawn to you all those years ago? When your life is only a blink in Loki’s eyes, why did he turn up in the bedroom of a six year old girl on Christmas Eve?

“(Y/N)…” Loki’s voice drifts in again.

You blink a few times, realizing that you almost fell asleep.

“Hmm…?” You turn in your bed to face him. He’s still at your study table. In the moonlight, you can see him observing you intently and you subconsciously pull the covers up to your chin. “What do you want, Loki?” You ask, and your voice comes out tired and defeated.

Loki seems to hesitate at your voice and you notice him looking away guiltily. Then he leans back in the chair he’s in to stare at the ceiling. With a soft sigh, he speaks, “My discovery of being a Jotunn brought out the monster in me. I was not of Odin’s blood, Thor was not my brother and Frigga was not my mother. I did not feel tied down to them or to Asgard when I tried to…when I tried to…” he sighs again, “But…I did not feel anything when I killed my true father either.”

Your heart skips a beat. You’ve never heard Loki talk about killing people (save for the last time you saw him). Usually, in a bid to protect you, he always tried to keep your conversations from going into the violent end.

“When I fell into the abyss, I did not expect to be alive. In fact, it _was_ death I’d been intending for.” Loki ignores your gasp in favor of continuing in a soft tone. “Unfortunately, when I woke up, it was not to friendly surroundings.”

“What happened?” you ask, voice small.

Loki stands up and approaches you. He kneels onto your bed and his hand reaches out, running it through your hair. “Terrible things…”

You blink sleepily up at him. “Is that why you attacked New York and Germany?”

“Yes…”

“And is that why you forced everybody to kneel and tried to take away their freedom?”

Loki is silent.

“So that was all you, then.”

“(Y/N)…” Loki starts.

“What would you have done if you had won?” You cut in. Loki’s hand stops in your hair. “If you and those weird aliens had succeeded in taking over the world, what would you have done? Would I have just been a pathetic little mortal in your eyes? Would you have killed me, like you killed so many people for opposing you?” Those were the main questions that were going through your head when you had been watching the news last year. It’s a strange relief to finally speak them out loud. You’re not sure you want the answer to them though.

At Loki’s silence, you pull yourself away from him and turn to face your window. Loki moves closer until he’s spooning you from behind. His hand returns to your hair and resumes its progress in running it gently through your locks. It almost feels like the last three years never happened, with the way you subconsciously relax into his arms.

You sigh and wipe some tears away. You hate that you missed this so much. You hate that Loki’s arms around you still bring you comfort – something you haven’t felt in _years_. You hate that despite Loki’s cool temperature, he still manages to make you feel so warm.

“I would never have killed you.” Loki whispers, his lips nearly touching your ear. “No. You would have been my queen.”

Most of all, you hate that you love him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and wish me luck!


	4. The Road To Hell Is Paved With Good Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I was dead, didn't you?  
> Ha! You thought wrong!  
> Now you'll have to suffer another chapter!

You wake up in Loki’s arms and the first thing you remember is the conversation you had had. Loki had explained everything that he had done and the reasons behind it. You almost wanted to cry when he’d told you about the torture he suffered at the Chitauri’s hands. Then you wanted to punch him in the face when he told you about faking his own death and watching his brother mourn for him. Then you wanted to hug him tightly when he told you that he returned _just for you_. And that he intends to stay.

You rub the sleep out of your eyes and turn to face Loki, only to find him watching you unblinkingly.

“God, do you ever sleep?” you ask, then automatically remember that your sun and his sun is different. That he wakes up to a different star and you distinctly recall him telling you that it’s not Asgard that rotates, it’s the stars that circle Asgard. So his sleep times are different compared to yours.

Loki pulls you close and touches his lips to your forehead. “I missed you, pet.” He murmurs into your skin.”

“Not a pet…” you mumble weakly, then you wiggle out of his arms and slide out of your bed. In your half-asleep state, you stumble over to your wardrobe and grab the first clothes your hand touch. It doesn’t matter how ridiculously you’re dressed. You’re spending the day in anyway. You have a lot of questions that you need to ask Loki. So with that thought, you hobble over to the bathroom to do your morning business.

Around twenty minutes later, you exit the bathroom and make a beeline for the kitchen. You find Loki already there, looking at a red apple in distaste. You roll your eyes and pour yourself some cereal and milk into a bowl. You sit down at the kitchen counter and all but inhale your breakfast.

Loki turns his gaze away from your fruit bowl to stare at you like the creeper he is. You try to ignore him for as long as you can, but it’s pretty much impossible.

“Oh my God, can you _not_?” You manage out over a mouthful of cereal. You turn your gaze to him, only to find him smirking at you.

“Still talk with your mouth full, I see.” He says and at your glare, he gives you a shit-eating grin. You can tell that he’s trying to make light of the situation, but you won’t allow that to happen. Nope, you won’t make this easy for him at all.

“Still obsessed with watching people eat, I see.” You snark back.

Loki doesn’t respond, but resumes staring at you. You huff and decide to ignore him in favor of shoving more cereal down your throat. It goes on for a while and you can feel Loki smirking, you can feel his stupid grin burn a hole in the side of your head, but you refuse to acknowledge him. After you finish your breakfast, you take the bowl and spoon to the sink to wash.

It’s a good five minutes later as you’re wiping down the counter, when you finally decide to speak. You voice comes out quiet, but confident as you tell him, “I wouldn’t have done it, you know.”

“Done what?” Loki asks and you jump at hearing his voice right in your ear. You whip around to find him directly in front of you, more or less trapping you between himself and the kitchen counter. You have to tilt your head up to look at his face because _God, he’s tall_. You feel like you haven’t grown a bit.

“I wouldn’t have been your queen.” You tell him.

“And why not?” Loki moves closer and you instinctively move back. Of course your back would hit the kitchen counter. When has your life ever shown you mercy, such as an easy escape route to avoid a conversation you didn’t want to have.

You cross your arms across your chest in a bid to distance yourself from him, but steel yourself to confront him anyway. “Maybe because I don’t want to force a whole new lifestyle onto people.” You snap at him, “Maybe because I don’t want to force people to kneel to an alien and some random girl. I don’t want to force people to do something they don’t want to do. I have friends here. And families. And I don’t want them to die for just disagreeing with you!”

“Family. You mean those pathetic excuse for parents? Are you saying you wouldn’t enjoy putting them in their place?”

“No! Because the need for revenge is what destroys a person! I don’t want to see my parents punished, because I don’t want to see them at all! I’ve moved on from that and I don’t want to open up that can of worms again! Just like I was moving on from you! You left and it frikkin’ _hurt_ , Loki! But I tried to start a life without you. I tried _so hard_. And just when I’m getting somewhere, you come along and destroy all my progress! Does that mean I want revenge? No! You broke my heart and you _left_! That doesn’t mean that I want to see you kneel or watch you die! I just want you to understand that things have changed and that we can’t go back to how they were!”

Loki’s hand comes up to wipe some tears from your cheeks and you blink. You hadn’t even noticed that you’d started crying. “(Y/N)…” Loki whispers and that’s all it takes. The last of your resolve comes crumbling down in a mess of salty tears and broken sobs. You grab onto the front of Loki’s shirt for dear life, you rest your head on his chest and cry your heart out.

You don’t even notice it when Loki puts a hand behind your shoulders and the other behind your knees to lift you into a bridal carry. He takes you over to the lounge where he lowers himself onto the couch and gently settles you in his lap.

“Loki…” You whisper after almost twenty minutes.

“Hmm…?”

You blink up at him several times before continuing. “I know you didn’t hurt me on purpose. And I know you couldn’t control yourself.”

Loki sighs and puts his lips to your forehead, kissing it softly. He doesn’t pull back.

“And I know you think you’re a monster that kills people and hurts people…but to me…you were just…Loki.” You’d only recently woken up. But despite that, you’re already sleepy and unable to suppress a yawn. “I didn’t care what species you were. I just wanted you to stay.”

“I know, love,” Loki murmurs against your forehead, and you feel a chill go down your spine at his cool breath. Despite this, you snuggle deeper into him. “And I’m sorry.”

“I mean…you’re like eight thousand years old and you-you can’t even dedicate a fraction of your life to visiting a human being once a month. All I wanted was you. I loved you.”

“I know.”

“I…I _still_ love you…”

“I know.”

“But that doesn’t mean that…”

“I know.”

“Because I really like Dylan too…”

“I know.”

“…Are you going to leave again?”

Loki’s lips are still on your forehead and he says softly, “No. Never.” You nod once and allow yourself to relax in Loki’s arms. It’s another twenty minutes later when Loki whispers, “I’m not capable of love. But what I feel for you…(Y/N), it’s…intense. Sometimes, I want to take you away from the world and lock you away so no one could set their eyes on you. I want you for myself. I suppose it’s the closest to love I’ll ever feel…”

“Do you like it when I’m happy?” you ask.

“Yes.”

“Do you hate it when I’m upset?”

“Yes.”

“Do you miss me when I’m not there?”

“Always.”

You smile sleepily. “Well, there you go. That’s what love is.”

Loki lets out a huff, somewhere between a breath of laughter and a sigh of resignation. “Go to sleep, (Y/N).” He whispers and you obey.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

You wake up to your phone ringing. Rubbing at your eyes, you look around and discover that it’s dark again and you’re in your bed. You blindly feel around for your phone and find it on your bedside table.

“Hello?” You mumble sleepily. Your eyes do a double glance when you notice the silhouette of certain someone at your desk.

“(Y/N), it’s Dylan.”

“Dylan? It’s like…” you pull your phone away from your ear to look at the time, “Almost one in the morning. Why’re you calling me so late?”

“(Y/N), this is important.” Dylan’s tinny voice responds over your phone, “Is Loki with you?”

“Umm…” you glance at Loki who raises an eyebrow back at you, obviously eavesdropping, the bastard.

“He is, isn’t he?” He doesn’t wait for you to reply. “Look, (Y/N), when I saw him yesterday, I thought he looked familiar. But now, I was just watching some documentary on SHIELD and that guy, your Loki, he’s a frikkin’ alien. And he’s the one responsible for all the chaos in Germany and New York last year.”

You’re speechless. So all you can do is feign confusion. “Huh?” You mutter unattractively.

“(Y/N), what I’m saying is, is that Loki is a murderer. He’s dangerous and unstable and he’s supposed to be in jail in another planet.” Dylan’s voice is coming out slightly high. It’s very sweet that he’s worrying about you…but kind of inconvenient now that it feels like you and Loki are finally on the same page.

“Dylan, calm down. I–”

“No, (Y/N)! I don’t think you understand!” Dylan shouts. “The prison he was taken to in another planet is like a billion times more secure than the prisons here! And he _still_ managed to escape. (Y/N), I want you to get out of there right now! Loki is dangerous and I don’t know what he wants with you, but I know his intentions aren’t good.”

You can hear Loki trying and _failing_ to stifle his laughter. You sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose in an attempt to ward off the oncoming headache.

You’re well and truly screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for neglecting this fic, yet again. My classes have started and I've been super busy trying not to flunk. My room is suffering the same neglect and there's clothes spread left and right and it's a right mess! Really hope you guys forgive me!


End file.
